


Путешествие в Лондон: история сироты, искательницы приключений, шпионки и мертвой женщины

by morcabre



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Твоя семья мертва. Этого следовало ожидать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Journey to London: being an account of an orphan, an adventuress, a spy and a dead woman.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807435) by [disastersaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastersaurus/pseuds/disastersaurus). 



27 января 1880

Твоя семья мертва. Этого следовало ожидать.

Из тех искательниц приключений, исследовательниц и натуралисток, что тебе известны, лишь некоторые были счастливыми обладательницами любящих семей. Наверное, почтовые открытки от мамы с сообщением, что Артур помолвлен, и просьбой одеваться теплее в холодной и темной Сибири давали ложные надежды.

Как бы там ни было, это неприятное известие. В задымленный город, где живёт — жила — твоя семья (мама, младшие братья и кошка с рваным ухом), пришла чума. К счастью, серый холодный пугающий замок в болотистой глуши, где ты учишься, далёк от зловония болезни*.

Обо всем этом тебе сообщает тетушка Юнис, привычным движением дотрагиваясь шелковым платочком до края глаза. Она в трауре, с соответствующим головным убором и вуалью. Ты в синей форме школы, значок старосты закреплен криво, а на юбке пятно от чая. Не самый подходящий вид для того, чтобы выслушать новости о смерти всей твоей семьи.

Конечно же, траур тетушки Юнис не по твоей семье: её младший брат, твой отец, погиб на море много лет назад. Тетушка Юнис надела траур по первому мужу и не снимала его с тех пор, хотя прошло уже тридцать лет, и она успела пережить четырех своих следующих супругов**.

Сообщение о смерти твоей семьи проникает в сознание по частям, которые кажутся маленькими и холодными. Это неприятно, как пропустить сотню ступенек на лестнице и все еще надеяться, что ступенька вот-вот появиться. Рождественские украшения, должно быть, все еще развешены. А дом совсем пуст. И, наверное, никто не подумает выставить бутылки для молочника. Ты думаешь о том, что станет теперь с кошкой***. Твои братья не смогут больше запирать её в шкафу.

У тебя болит голова. Ты пытаешься повторить привычное движение Юнис с платком, но ничего не получается. Вместо этого ты громко высморкалась. Из всех известных тебе историй происхождения героинь твоя не самая приятная.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Это очень распространенное место для строительства школ на том основании, что холод помогает Воспитывать Характер, прогулки в глуши Романтичны, а прекрасные молодые люди немногочисленны и далеко.  
** Некоторые немилосердные люди часто намекали, что Юнис ускорила смерть своих дорогих супругов. Более смелые немилосердные люди также отмечали, что она хорошо смотрелась в черном и отлично умела планировать похороны.  
*** Кошку звали Марсик, сокращение от ее полного имени — Марсала****. Твоя мать не хотела, чтоб люди считали вашу семью алкоголиками.  
**** Марсала — крепкое десертное вино родом из Сицилии, имеющее некоторое сходство с мадерой, но отличающееся от неё бо́льшим содержанием сахара [прим. пер.]

28 января 1880

Тетушка Юнис остается ещё на пару дней, пока готовят твою траурную одежду. Тебя забрали из школы, а может быть, ты выпустилась. Сложно сказать наверняка. Твоя школа одна из тех, в которых женщины либо выпускаются с обручальным кольцом на пальце, либо становятся учительницами, которые очень дружелюбны и нежны со своими соседками.

Как бы там ни было, внезапная потеря близких освободила тебя от домашней работы. Тетушка Юнис хочет, чтоб ты стала гувернанткой — идеальное трудоустройство для молодой девушки с заслуживающим уважения образованием и чемоданом тёмной одежды. Ты не против детей, они как домашние животные, которые медленно учатся ходить и говорить, да и линяют поменьше попугаев, но ты немного устала от мрачных замков и глуши.*

Ты говоришь тетушке Юнис, что, наверное, хотела бы посмотреть мир, и она вздыхает. Твой отец был путешественником, картографом крупной компании, торгующей чаем**. До кораблекрушения он проводил большую часть времени в море или мечтая о море. Он рассказывал тебе множество историй о морских чудовищах — людях и зверях, — что попадались ему на пути, а ты рисовала их. Стены твоей детской комнаты были обклеены карандашными рисунками мрачных и странных существ. Красный карандаш всегда заканчивался первым.

— Это у вас в крови, — мрачно говорит тетушка Юнис. Она не препятствует тебе. Тетушка Юнис свято верит в Женщин, Которые Сами Строят Свою Судьбу, но она просит еще раз подумать о милом замке, украшенном горгульями, что тут неподалеку, с меланхоличным хозяином, любящем марципаны, и маленьком наследнике, нуждающемся в гувернантке. Ты обещаешь уделить пару дней обдумыванию своего будущего, хотя с радостью бы предпочла оказаться в прошлом, в котором семья твоя была еще жива.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Законы повествования привели бы тебя к одинокому готическому замку, полному страшных тайн, с мрачным, загадочным хозяином. Приморские усадьбы с жизнерадостными владельцами даже не рассматриваются.  
** Твоя мать никогда не забывала уточнить, что он не был моряком, поскольку он хоть и пил, но не залпом, и никогда не ругался по воскресеньям.

29 января 1880

В Руководстве по этикету мисс Чамберс есть глава для Молодых Леди, Которые, К Сожалению, Оказались Без Родителей.*

Она дает несколько рекомендаций. Во-первых, не терять любых памятных вещей, украшений или оружия, который вы унаследовали или получили от таинственного благожелателя. По крайней мере, не закладывать их. Во-вторых, отыскать с помощью маленького зеркальца (для рассматривания труднодоступных мест) и запомнить любые необычные родинки или родимые пятна, особенно имеющие форму короны. И в-третьих, мисс Чамберс советует занять Достойное Место в Обществе, то есть устроиться гувернанткой, учительницей музыки, стать натуралисткой или искательницей приключений. Ты обвела последние два слова, нашла все книги по этим темам в маленькой библиотеке вашей школы и стала их читать, устроившись поудобнее с чашкой чая.

___________________________________________________________________  
* На самом деле, несколько глав, а именно: 14. Сирота (без гроша), 17. Сирота (обычная) и 21. Сирота (тайная наследница короны). Ты прочла 17 и на скорую руку проглядела 21, просто чтобы ничего не упустить.

30 января 1880

Довольно разочарованная тетушка уезжает, но обещает привести в порядок дела твоей семьи. Ты бы хотела поприсутствовать на их похоронах, но братьев и мать похоронили в общей могиле с другими жертвами чумы. Это к лучшему, но ты все равно чувствуешь печаль и какое-то время, потерянная и безутешная, бродишь по болотам.* Прогулка оказывается бодрящей, пусть ты и довольно сильно замерзла.

В тот вечер, как оказалось, тебе осталось прочесть всего одну книгу — тоненький белый томик, довольно потрепанный и запятнанный, повествующий о Путешествии миссионера в Лондон.

Ты ожидаешь, что чтиво окажется скучноватым.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Согласно рекомендациям мисс Чамберс.

31 января 1880

У тебя пересохло в горле, и гудит голова, но мысли! Мысли в ней теснятся роем!

Ты читаешь всю ночь, не остановившись даже, когда из-за горизонта появляется солнце. Ты даже не сделала перерыв на чай! Твоя чашка совершенно ледяная.

О, что за чудеса! Люди с щупальцами на лицах, посольство ада, бесконечное море в бесконечной ночи в бесконечной пещере под землей! Ты полна ужаса. Ты охвачена благоговением.

Ты бы очень хотела туда попасть.

3 февраля 1880

Ты упаковала вещи и попрощалась со школьными подругами. Учительницам грустно расставаться с тобой, но ты видишь облегчение на их лицах. Пусть ты и переросла детскую привычку бесконечно задавать вопросы, они, очевидно, об этом не забыли.

Твои вопросы всё еще бесконечны. Пришло время искать ответы. Госпожа Хефциба, которая правит библиотекой железной ручкой, вручила тебе пустую книгу. Тебе велят отправить ее обратно, если она заполнится, и тем самым пополнить коллекцию. Ты очень благодарна.

Ты садишься в дилижанс с сердцем, полным устремлений.

7 января 1880

Четыре ухабистых дня спустя ты сходишь с дилижанса в городе ****тон. В это время года городок выглядит крайне невзрачно, но твоя тетушка часто говорила, что тут случились одни из лучших похорон ее мужа, так что здесь она и поселилась. Что ещё лучше, в городе есть станция, на которой останавливается поезд, идущий в Лондон.

Среди холмов за городом, словно огромное гнездовье, маячит башня. Ты ненадолго задумываешься о бедняге, которой пришлось стать там гувернанткой вместо тебя. Вряд ли там легко поддерживать тепло. Оставалось только надеяться, что у неё есть толстые носки.

Тетушка принимает тебя в гостиной. С портретов на стенах на тебя смотрят все пять ее бывших супругов. Это удивительно хорошие портреты; люди, запечатленные на них, преследуют тебя взглядом не только по всей комнате, но ещё и вверх по лестнице, и даже в темноту твоей спальни. На лицах бывших супругов тетушки царит одинаковое выражение изысканной агонии. Тетушка Юнис всегда крайне удачно выбирала такой типаж.

Она тихо не одобряет твое решение отправиться в Лондон. Она была бы рада, выбери ты более элегантное место, например, индийские колонии прокаженных или Египет с его гробницами. Египет, как уведомила тебя тетушка, прекрасно подходил для поиска какого-нибудь мужчины, к тому же, там тепло.* Ты обещаешь писать ей.

Она передает тебе кое-что на память о родителях — альбом с рисунками матери и папины потрёпанные журналы. Твое горло довольно сильно першит, и весь чай в мире не может тебе помочь.

Ты поднимаешься. Поезд в Лондон отходит в полдень. Тетушка шепчется со своим слугой. Похоже, у неё остался еще один последний сюрприз для тебя. Слуга возвращается с большой плетеной корзинкой. Она тяжелая и теплая. Сквозь плетение кошка с потрепанными ушами трётся о твою руку.

Ты обнимаешь тетушку, пока слуга грузит твой багаж в вагон. У неё добрейшее сердце и самая большая душа. Никакие слухи не могут запятнать ее репутацию. Ей просто не повезло с выбором супругов.

Когда ты поднимаешься в вагон, она сует что-то тебе в карман, ты достаешь ее последний подарок под грохот отъезжавшего поезда. Это маленькая бутылочка, закупоренная и запечатанная воском, с этикеткой:

«Для проницательных: облегчить путь.

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ:

Помыть руки после использования».

Ты суешь бутылочку обратно в карман и очень тщательно вытираешь руки о юбку.

Поезда в Лондон ждало всего несколько человек. Кондуктор смотрит на тебя с жалостью, когда ты просишь билет в одну сторону. Всем хорошо известно, что в Лондон направляются потерянные и потерявшие всё люди. Ты думаешь, что это не о тебе. Ты действительно так думаешь.

В зале ожидания для дам сидит очень красивая женщина. Она улыбается, когда ты входишь. У нее очень острые зубы и чрезвычайно яркие глаза. Марсик воет в корзинке.

— Мне кажется, ты будешь думать о ней совсем по-другому, когда доберешься туда, — неожиданно говорит женщина.

— Прошу прощения? — смущенно спрашиваешь ты.

Она смотрит на корзинку с кошкой у тебя на коленях и одаривает тебя еще одной загадочной улыбкой. Потом она достает маленькую книжечку, написанную на языке, который ты не узнаешь, и начинает читать.

Поезд прибывает в облаке едкого дыма под хриплый свист. Времени мешкать нет — ты подхватываешь вещи и устремляешься в вагон.

Вскоре ты, похоже, засыпаешь. Марсик охраняет тебя, словно какой-нибудь сторожевой пес. В вагоне для дам совсем мало людей. Красивую женщину (дьяволицу? Ну уж, этого не может быть) нигде не видно. С потолка на крюках свисают маленькие масляные лампы, освещающие тусклым светом весь вагон. Они отбрасывают на стены жуткие тени. Неподалеку от тебя сидят две женщины миссионерского вида в простых юбках. Одна держит в руках книгу с отрешенным видом, будто и не читает вовсе. Другая с еще более отрешенным видом смотрит в окно на холмы. Чуть подальше пожилая женщина с каким-то невероятным количеством цветастых шарфов, замотанных вокруг ее шеи в один большой невнятный ком, покусывает сигару и невероятно ловко перетасовывает в руках колоду карт.

— Погадать тебе, дорогуша? — спрашивает она. Ты молча качаешь головой. Ты отправилась искать свое будущее, узнать его заранее было бы неподобающе.

Входит женщина с тележкой. Она продает простые вещи: яблоки, глинтвейн.**

— Последний шанс ощутить привкус настоящего винограда, — шипит она, ухмыляясь беззубой улыбкой. — Надеюсь, тебе нравятся грибы.

Ты покупаешь яблоко, хотя и чувствуешь, что это глупо. Пока ты не обзаведешься работой в Лондоне, неплохо было бы экономить. Ты делишь сэндвичи, приготовленные горничной тётушки Юнис: сама ешь хлеб и сыр, а Марсику скармливаешь кусочки ветчины через плетение корзинки.

Поезд гудит, и вы оказываетесь в тоннеле. Эхо гудка резонирует в твоем черепе. Снаружи сумерки превращаются в совершенную бархатистую темноту. В стекле окна отражается твое лицо. Ты выглядишь молодой. На тебя внезапно нападает жуткая тоска по дому, но уже поздно поворачивать назад.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Проблем с растопкой у тебя точно бы не было.  
** Хотя что за х**** были эти ко-комочки?

8 февраля 1880

За ночь поезд поворачивает несколько раз. Лампы все также тускло освещают вагон, другие пассажиры давно заснули. У тебя такое чувство, будто ты плывешь на волнах где-то в самой середине моря. Тебе интересно, чувствовал ли себя так когда-нибудь твой отец.

Ранним утром, по крайней мере, по твоим предположениям, ты просыпаешься, и вагон освещен ярким оранжевым светом. На мгновение ты думаешь, что это восход, но потом вспоминаешь.

Это свет множества свечей, больше, чем ты когда-либо видела в своей жизни. Должно быть, вы на станции. Поезд останавливается.

Ухмыльнувшись тебе, пожилая женщина с удивительной проворностью сходит с поезда, минуя проводника.

— Удачи тебе под землей, девочка, — говорит она. — У тебя глаза, которые никогда больше не увидят свет настоящего солнца.

Ты пытаешься не дрожать. У тебя не особо выходит.

Ты на мгновение отставляешь в сторону саквояж и корзинку с Марсиком, чтобы достать чемодан, но когда поворачиваешься обратно, корзинка пуста.

— Кошки, э? — говорит тебе служащий, наполовину жалостливым и наполовину веселым голосом. — Никогда не заводил их. Те еще сплетники. Не переживай за своего зверя, никто тут его не тронет. Герцогине бы это не понравилось.

Чуть подальше ты замечаешь блеск желтых глаз и пятнистую шерсть. Марсик подмигивает тебе и исчезает в толпе.

Служащий свистит, и полчище крыс в униформах поднимают твой чемодан и водружают его в кэб, запряженный старой клячей. Ты очень надеешься, что она не станет разговаривать или отбивать чечетку, или делать еще что-то, к чему ты совершенно не готова. Все это крайне утомительно.

Главный крыс смотрит на тебя, подергивая усами и определенно чего-то ожидая. Ты задумываешься на мгновение и достаешь несъеденное яблоко из кармана. В желтоватом освещении Лондона оно выглядит слишком ярко, как будто искусственное. Крыс нюхает его и неожиданно широко тебе ухмыляется. Он машет хвостом, и крысы исчезают, будто растворившись в воздухе.

Водитель внимательно тебя осматривает. Она в потускневшей униформе с нашивками лейтенанта. У нее тоже крыс: растрепанное животное со штыком, закинутым за спину. Или, может быть, это она у крыса. Судя по всему, они считают друг друга партнерами. Ты просишь отвезти тебя в пансион с более или менее сносной репутацией.*

Ты осматриваешься вокруг, пока вы отъезжаете от вокзала. Он определенно находился в более хорошем районе города: дорога выложена настоящей брусчаткой, в окнах настоящее стекло, почти настоящая позолота в газовых лампах, которые зажигает пугающе ловкая группа мальчишек. Водитель определенно замечает твой взгляд и весело, а может быть, с подозрением, смотрит на тебя Свет ламп освещает капельки пота на ее висках и руках, хотя тебя насквозь пронзает всепроникающий холод.

Крыс, непрестанно шевеливший усами, внимательно следит за водителем. Он на мгновение качнул свой штык, поймав свет от лампы, и, казалось бы, слишком быстро, чтобы заметить, ответный отблеск скользнул по кинжалам водителя.

— Бегите! — кричит крыс пронзительным голосом. — Она Джек! Она Джек!

От этого крика в толпе пешеходов возникает ожидаемый всеобщий хаос и ужас. Ты пользуешься этим и под шумок выскальзываешь из кэба. Здесь слишком много крови и блеска лезвий, ты хотела бы оказаться от этого как можно дальше.

Пробежав вдоль двух домов, ты проскакиваешь в тихий переулок передохнуть. Ты понятия не имеешь, что только что произошло, но это определенно было неприятно.

Ненадежная тишина прервана звуком разбившегося стекла. Сверху на тебя падает кто-то в темной одежде. Они пихают тебе в руки неожиданно тяжелый сверток и исчезают за углом, ухмыльнувшись тебе напоследок. Мгновение спустя ты слышишь шаги, и констебль с силой толкает тебя к стене.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Мисс Чамберс настаивала бы хотя бы на приемлемой или, еще лучше, скромной, но ты — женщина более суровых нравов.

9 февраля 1880

Сверток, как выяснилось, скрывал в себе инструменты, позволяющие тихо проникнуть в чей-то дом и лишить обитателя этого дома жизни. Ты все думаешь, какой из них участвует в какой части процесса. Они все очень острые и выглядят опасно. Ты так и не смогла понять.*

Джек мертва. Кто-то еще мертв. Ты оказалась рядом, да еще и с орудием убийства в руках. Тебе будет очень сложно объяснить, как ты попала в это затруднительное положение.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Что само по себе страшнее, чем понимание.

15 февраля 1880

Ты в тюрьме. Все совсем не так, как ты ожидала. Ты надеялась испытать оживление при виде больших толп народу, увидеть огни большого города и попробовать сомнительно полезную уличную еду. Может быть, даже стать свидетельницей убийства, но более благородного, с использованием удавок или очень-очень острых ножей с тонкими лезвиями. И ты могла бы быть в бегах, или даже стать изгнанницей, но в аресте нет ничего романтичного или элегантного.

Мисс Чамберс, большой знаток в области чрезвычайных случаев на званых ужинах, например, пересоленных супов* или случайных отравлений**, удивительно молчалива в том, что касается этикета в заключении.

Но все это неважно. Ты сирота и искательница приключений, да к тому же энергичная и бдительная молодая женщина. Это только начало, и совсем не конец.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Опустите сырой, очищенный картофель в кипящий суп, прикажите лакею сломать палец повару, уберите картошку.  
** Уберите жертву и данную смену блюд. Принесите чаши для мытья пальчиков. Продолжите ужин.

20 февраля 1880

Хотя предмета «побег из тюрьмы» не преподают ни в одной известной тебе школе*, это все равно важная часть школьной жизни. Тебе даже не пришлось особо стараться. Ты снова в Вэйлгардене, легко смешалась с толпой, для которой тюремный стиль одежды — последний писк моды.

Ты пытаешься решить, куда идти дальше. Ты сидишь на довольно холодном крыльце еще минут двадцать, когда к тебе подходит маленькая полосатая кошка. Она опускает бриллиантовое ожерелье тебе на колени. Ты узнаешь в нем подарок одной из твоих бывших одноклассниц. Марсик улыбается своей кошачьей улыбкой, с едва заметным оттенком ехидства.

— Самое время выбраться оттуда, — говорит он мурлыкающим голосом. — Пора бы уже заняться чем-нибудь интересным, а не сидеть в тюремной камере.

— Спасибо, — ты весьма тронута его словами. Как оказалось, ты не совсем одинока. Кошка, ранее известный под именем Марсик, ничего не говорит в ответ, только машет хвостом и исчезает в ночи.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Такой предмет был в расписании Темной Школы для Маленьких Деток, но тогда ты еще не знала об этом.

5 марта 1880

Ты обзаводишься маленькой квартиркой и довольно быстро заполняешь ее всяким хламом, подобранным с улиц, закоулков, свалок, и полученным во время совершаемых тобой иногда мелких кражах. В целом, ты вполне довольна твоим новым жильем: крыша протекает только во время дождя, а свист ветра сквозь многочисленные щели и дырки кажется тебе весьма мелодичным. Тебе очень нравится быть Свободной и Независимой Женщиной, и именно это ты пишешь в письме своей тетушке, забыв, правда, упомянуть арест, тюремное заключение, кражи и тот факт, что у тебя нет ни единого черного платочка. У нее бы случилась истерика.

В дневное время ты смотрительница, что бы это ни подразумевало. Как выяснилось, главным образом это означает умение скрываться в тенях и порой даже жульничество*. Ты замечательный жулик.

Та, кем ты стала, так далеко стоит от незаметной, но очень умной гувернантки. В Лондоне все так полно жизни! И обилие вредной еды на улицах! Хотя большая часть, к твоему сожалению, содержит грибы. Тебе нравятся грибы, когда они на своем месте: в рагу или даже, для любительниц риска, в пироге, но к вину из грибов и грибным сосискам приходится довольно долго привыкать. Ты не можешь поверить, что когда-то переживала, что подземный мир покажется тебе маленьким или слишком закрытым. Потолок так высоко, что глазам не верится, а это значит, он выше, чем небо, в местонахождении которого твои глаза всегда уверены. То и дело ты видишь звезды. Ты стараешься не задумываться об этом.

Здесь удивительно много религиозности. Ты никогда особо не увлекалась религией на поверхности. Ты приняла как факт, что бог существует, также как ланч или вторник, или парламент. Священники периодически появлялись в вашей школе и обрушивали на вас сложные рассуждения о сущности воскресной конгрегации, но в сердце твоем ты всегда верила, что они слишком все усложняли.

В Подземье же все совсем не так. Ты видишь обмотанных бинтами мертвых мужчин и женщин, прогуливающихся по улицам. Твоя знакомая уверяет тебя, что продала душу дьяволу за свадебное платье.** Твой друг, Болтливый Викарий, часами может рассуждать о природе души, а ты только киваешь, попивая чай. Очаровательные, безупречно одетые дьяволы посещают окутанные дымом сигарет пабы Вэйлгардена, но ничего не пьют. Со станции поезд регулярно отходит в ад. Кто бы мог подумать.

___________________________________________________________________  
* В твоем случае, много болтовни на очень большой скорости и с обилием жестов руками, призванных отвлечь внимание человека от того, что, например, кто-то крадет у них ложки.  
** Как подтвердили бы ее девять детей, у нее довольно счастливый брак, вопреки или, может быть, благодаря отсутствию души.

30 марта 1880

Ты помогаешь дьяволице, у которой, по ее заверениям, есть шпион в аду. Как оказалось, религия не так уж сильно отличается от политики. Ты не могла не почувствовать странное разочарование по этому поводу. Ты ожидала больше серы, эпических битв и зверей с семью головами и десятью рогами*.

Дьяволица пожимает плечами. Она пьет чистый виски и постукивает черными ноготками по барной стойке. Тебе кажется, что они покрыты лаком, но уверенной тут быть нельзя.

— Думаю, если кто-нибудь и мог изобрести бюрократию, это должны были быть дьяволы.

Спорить с этим ты не могла.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Когда ты была ребенком, тебя весьма интересовало, как они делили эти десять рогов между головами.

3 апреля 1880

Твои сны становятся неспокойными. Как выяснилось, под землей это вполне обычное явление. Мало что работает здесь привычным образом. Довольно часто в таких случаях применяют лауданум. Ты еще не дошла до таких мер, но приличное количество вина, употребленного несколько ночей подряд, по крайней мере, довело тебя до состояния, когда ты не помнила свои сны. Ты купила маленькую золотую рыбку, и она танцует для тебя в своем аквариуме.

Шпион твоей дьяволицы давненько с тобой не связывается, но ты заслужила репутацию человека с хорошими глазами и ухом, крепко прижатым к земле*. Ты продаешь информацию нескольким достигающим успеха компаниям воров, и они приглашают тебя выпить и делятся добычей. Ты подыскиваешь жилье получше. Комнаты продуваются насквозь, но вид ни с чем не сравнить.

___________________________________________________________________  
* К счастью, всего лишь выражение, так как в Лондоне это верный способ подхватить интересные и необъяснимые с точки зрения медицины инфекции.

10 мая 1880

Ты замечаешь ее на одной из вполне неплохих вечеринок. Ты должна добыть информацию об одной революционной группе для другой революционной группы, но планируешь продать ее тому, кто больше предложит. Ты положила глаз на пару новеньких сапожек. Лидер одной из этих групп — сынок богатеньких родителей, так что на вечеринке достаточно меда, дорогого алкоголя и непотребств, чтоб заполнить пару томов. Ты мысленно отмечаешь все, попутно прихватывая у проходящего официанта бокал Морэлвэй 1872 года.

Тогда ты и видишь ее. Эту усмешку ты бы узнала где угодно.

Ты пробираешься сквозь толпу к убийце, из-за которой попала в тюрьму. Она одета в темное бархатное платье, которое просто вынуждает тебя увидеть ее лучшие стороны. Ты также отмечаешь, что крой платья легко позволил бы ей спрятать в нем столько оружия, сколько ей захочется.*

Вы встречаетесь взглядом. Она откидывает голову назад и смеется.

— Давай, — говорит она и ставит бокал на стол, — выберемся отсюда.

Ее хватка на твоей руке удивительно тверда для ее комплекции, но, наверное, объяснима ее профессией.

— Я в тюрьму попала, знаешь ли, — ты говоришь между прочим, пока вы прогуливаетесь. Какой смысл обижаться, если еще непонятно, где каждая из вас стоит в этом вопросе. К тому же, спрятанный в одежде флакончик яда придает тебе смелости. А может, все дело в вине.

— А теперь ты оттуда выбралась, — замечает твоя попутчица. — Должна сказать, это пошло тебе на пользу. Хороший там воздух?

Ты киваешь. Так высоко воздух, действительно, гораздо чище.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит она. — Я бы не позволила тебе томиться там вечно. Но как бы там ни было, спасать тебя не пришлось.

Она обнажает в улыбке зубы. Твой сердечный ритм неожиданно сбивается.

— Я не прощаю так легко, — говоришь ты.

— Кто сказал что-то о прощении? Но позволь мне тебя угостить. И я обещаю не убивать тебя. Не сегодня.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Оборки прячут любые грехи, не только недостатки фигуры.

25 мая 1880

Ее зовут Лисбет. И ты в нее не влюблена.

Она маленькая и острая, как стилет. Иногда она заставляет тебя перечислить все способы, какими ты бы могла убить ее, прежде чем дает себя поцеловать. Она медленно сбрасывает с себя одежду, пока ты говоришь. Иногда она остается на завтрак, и ты делаешь яичницу на своей маленькой плитке, потому что умеешь готовить только это. Ты смотришь, как она ходит по твоей квартире, и чувствуешь удовлетворение.

Ничего особенно не изменилось, ты делаешь все так же, как и всегда. Планируешь кражи драгоценностей, узнаешь чужие секреты, и это знание обжигает, как лучший алкоголь.

Однажды ты забираешься на Холм часовщика и смотришь, как по всему городу зажигаются огни. Это лучше, чем рассвет.

5 июня 1880

День ото дня погода становится лучше. Сон все еще не дается тебе легко, но ее присутствие рядом помогает, хотя бы потому, что так интереснее, даже если ее кожа липнет к твоей, и ее волосы попадают тебе в рот.

Однажды ты спрашиваешь, сожалеет ли она о своем выборе профессии. Она смеется в ответ.

— С чего бы? Они все равно возвращаются, — говорит она. — Они всегда возвращаются.

— А куда они попадают? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Я покажу, — отвечает она, — если хочешь.

Она кладет палец тебе под подбородок и подтягивает к себе. Она целует и кусает тебя одновременно, и ты наклоняешься к ней, а не от нее.

— Да, — говоришь ты, когда она отпускает тебя. — Да.

С отстраненным любопытством ты смотришь, как она достает свои инструменты. Ты теперь знаешь, зачем нужен каждый из них. Она достает свой любимый нож. Ты по-своему тронута.

Ты ложишься в ванную — зачем пачкать кровью чистые простыне? Лисбет целует тебе веки.

— Уверена? — спрашивает она, хотя никого никогда не спрашивала раньше.

— Ты мне должна, — напоминаешь ты ей. — Я так просто не прощаю.

Ты не обещаешь ей, что вернешься, но она держит тебя за руку, пока ты истекаешь кровью и становишься холодной, и это похоже на обещание.

Вне времени, вне пространства

Ты видишь лодку, и на мгновение чувствуешь, что совсем ничего не понимаешь. Тебе не нравятся лодки. Тебя от них тошнит, и однажды брат столкнул тебя в море с лодки отца.

Твой брат мертв. Твой отец мертв.

Ты мертва.

О.

Оказывается, под землей законы сюжета имеют огромное значение. Например, это просто должна быть плоскодонка, и просто должен быть берег с черным песком, и перевозчик улыбается тебе, будто вы старые друзья. Так ли уж сложно поставить парус? Все было бы намного проще.

— Надеюсь, мне не придется играть в шахматы, — говоришь ты ему. — Хоть убей не помню, как ходит маленькая лошадка.

Перевозчик наклоняет голову, будто ты его позабавила. Наверное, он и сам устал от шахмат.

Вы окружены темной стоячей водой.

— Мне надо вернуться. Ты случаем не умеешь играть в Рамми?

На лодке все равно ни у кого нет нормальной колоды карт. Странный недостаток мертвых игроков в этой партии.

Ты вздыхаешь. Кажется, дорога будет долгой.

25 июня 1880

Ты видишь белый свет, и вот ты уже жива. До рассвета еще несколько часов, и тусклый ночной свет приятен твоим глазам. Быть мертвой оказалось довольно утомительно. Ты потягиваешься, пара суставов похрустывает, и это приятный звук.

До тебя доносятся звуки веселящейся и празднующей толпы.* Ты вдруг понимаешь, что это летнее солнцестояние. Самый длинный день в году, хотя под землей вообще нет дней. Но люди все равно празднуют. Это праздник, не обремененный недостатками других праздников — никакой тебе религиозной вины, бессмысленной покупки открыток, празднования собственной старости. Просто радость от того, что все еще жив.

Ну, за последние пару дней ты выспалась более чем достаточно, это уж точно. Ты хватаешь куртку и присоединяешься к живым.

___________________________________________________________________  
* Звуки того, как кого-то выворачивает наизнанку и громкого пения одновременно.


End file.
